Power and communications capabilities can be provided to a location (e.g., desks, conference tables, televisions, etc.) in a structure by modifying and/or providing new electrical and communication wiring. Often providing new wiring or modifying existing wiring to a location may include coring through concrete flooring, creating openings in walls, and/or otherwise making modifications to the structure. In addition, as needs change, the wiring may need to be adjusted to accommodate wiring location layout changes, new types of data connectivity, and/or the need for additional connectivity. These changes may include making further modifications to the structure.